


[Podfic] It Was That Sort of Day

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule





	[Podfic] It Was That Sort of Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Was That Sort Of Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43025) by [Darwin (imperfectcircle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/Darwin). 



**Length** : 13min 3sec

 **Listen to streaming audio** : 

or

 **Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/It%20Was%20That%20Sort%20of%20Day.mp3%20) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/it-was-that-sort-of-day) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
